Daemon
The daemon was the original infernal creature of the Warcraft series, the chaotic evil denizens of the Lower Planes. Daemons were summonable by the Warlock unit of Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, and later appeared as the minions of Gul'dan in a mission of Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. The Daemon design was scrapped for Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. (Note that Daemon was probably pronounced "demon", but is now pronounced phonetically, "day-mon", to differentiate) The Daemon image does not directly conform to any race of the Burning Legion, but they do share enough similarities with the Ered'ruin to assume that they might, in fact, been Doomguard. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade actually uses a Doomguard model for the Summoned Daemon, implying that this speculation may be correct. (see below) "Dae'mon"(with an apostrophe) means "twisted soul" or "demon" in Orcish, and was used by Durotan to describe warlock pets and orcs who drank Mannoroth's blood. "Daemon" without the apostrophe is a term used by both Horde and Alliance in varying sources, such as Warcraft I, II, and World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. It is believed it is used as a variant spelling of "demon," having nothing to do with the Orcish term. Daemons of the First War Human description :Denizens of the underworld, these creatures are the most powerful entities to ever exist in the lands of Azeroth. Their aptitude in the arts of deception and combat are only equaled by their sadistic nature, and the puissance they possess in the black arts of magic. They command the searing fires of Hell as if it were their plaything. They are the true lords of chaos, wreaking havoc at every step and destroying what they wish. There is rumored to be a gateway that appears every thirteenth full moon that bridges the gap between Azeroth and the underworld, and it is during these brief moments that the daemons can come to this place. Legend also states that some have the power to summon these creatures and control them, but if this is so, none are alive to tell the tale of how it is accomplished. Orc description :These hellspawn are evil incarnate. The ability to summon these dark minions of the underworld has long been lost, though the Warlocks seek to find those secrets once again. Breathing flame and wielding a blade forged in the fires of Hades, destruction and death are their greatest desire. These daemons possess cruelty beyond the imagining of even the sickest mind, and delight in the execution of their plans. If there is a way to send these monsters back into the pits that spawned them without the loss of many lives, it too is a secret locked away in time. Daemons of the Second War :Daemons are the ancient and corrupt denizens of the lower planes. These winged creatures of fire are legendary for their fondness of destruction and brutal cruelty. Daemons harbor a lustful hatred for all mortals and hunger for any chance to bring pain and death upon them. It is rumored that Gul’dan has entered into a pact with a sect of Daemons loyal to the Daemonlord Sargeras who are willing to aid the Warlock in finding their master’s Tomb. Daemons in the Warcraft RPG Minions of the Burning Legion are countless. Daemons are but one class of Demons in Burning Legion forces. Usually used as shock troops. May also contain leaders of the Burning Legion. Some daemons may be minions of the Dark Below. Daemons were both creeps and summonable during the First War. They also showed up guarding Sargeras' Tomb during the Second War. Unique individuals will most definitely have personal agendas that they are pursuing in Kalimdor. Daemons are unlikely to associate with devils, demons or demodand, that is they are rarely found working together, unless under the guidance of a powerful leader. Even then there is likely to be strife between the different classes of demons. Daemons in the The Burning Crusade The daemons of Warcraft: Orcs & Humans are referenced in Chess Event in Karazhan in the form of the Summoned Daemon chess piece. It takes the place of a Rook on the Horde side. It is a reference to the Daemon of the warlock units in Warcraft I. Daemon types Famous/Named: Charon, The Oinodaemon. *Gristly Minstrel Daemon Singing tormented paeans before the host of the Burning Legion, these creatures were terrible foes in their own right. Now they are rare, though they are occasionally summoned back into the world. *Plague Angel Daemon Other agents of the Burning Legion, plague angels wandered all over Azeroth. While not as focused as the Scourge, they helped weaken resolve in the Alliance. Some still exist, occasionally laying waste to villages. *Cacodaemon *Charonadaemon *Derghodaemon *Hydrodaemon *Piscodaemon * Summoned Daemon Speculation Daemons are ered'ruin? The model used for the daemon is that of a Doomguard, which fits with speculation that the Daemons of the first two Warcraft games are, in fact, Ered'ruin. If this is the case, it may be possible that "daemon" is name for this particular type of ered'ruin, in contrast to the other possible ered'ruin sub-type, known as fiends. However according to Manual of Monsters the main race of Doomguards is known as the tarshesite. However, it is still possible that daemons may be a third race within the ered'ruin. Although, it is also possible and more likely that Blizzard may have just chosen to use an in-game model that looked the most similar to daemons from the early Warcraft games, and never intended for them to be directly connected to the ered'ruin. Either way, we may never know. Kil'jaeden's daemonic appearance Kil'jaeden's image in Gul'dan's The History of Orcish Ascension matched the daemon image. However, later sources clearly list Kil'jaeden as one of the Man'ari Eredar, and his appearance in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, is clearly uses the eredar model. Some sources suggest that Kil'jaeden used a form blending eredar and orc, or using a daemon shape. It is explained that this is one of the powers of the Deceiver in that he is capable of changing his form and appearance before people in a shape that they will most trust, or be awestruck by. . In Rise of the Horde both Ner'zhul and Gul'dan noticed only a few physical similarities between Kil'jaeden and the draenei over the course of the story. This started with the legs, and much later in the book they noticed other similarities with other other parts of his body . In World of Warcraft, Kil'jaeden's appearance is shown to be a cross between eredar and daemonic like features, including large horns and demonic wings. Some fans contended that Kil'jaeden's form had simply been retconned along with his species. Others believed the book was vague enough in its descriptions it could also be describing a "daemonic", or rather an "ered'ruin" form, which also shares some similarities with man'ari eredar and draenei form (for example, the legs). His new appearance in World of Warcraft fits the latter theory. Sources *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game *Manual of Monsters *Shadows & Light *Warcraft I Manual *Warcraft II Manual *The Burning Crusade Category:Burning Legion Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Warcraft RPG